


Napoleon Complex

by orphan_account



Series: Napoleon Complex [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Brooke is just a confident bitch, F/F, Femme Brooke, Lesbian AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Smut, Strap-Ons, Stud Vanessa, Vanessa is a basketball player, basically just porn, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanessa is a famous Basketball player whose team has just won the World Cup, Brooke is so not impressed.(Inspired by Vanessa's glorious Drag Con NY outfit)





	Napoleon Complex

**Author's Note:**

> I basically wrote 11 pages of smut, and i'm not apologizing for it. Warning: pure filth ahead

“Did you sit in a pile of sugar, baby? Cause honestly, you’ve got a pretty sweet ass.”

The blonde sitting on the expensive ivory couch rolls her eyes. This surely isn’t the first time someone has tried to hit on her tonight, and it probably won’t be the last time either. Not when she’s at one of the most exclusive parties in town looking like the perfect piece of eye candy.

The joys of being a woman surrounded by drunk people, she supposes.

“Wow, real classy”

The sarcasm drips off her tongue as she sips her fancy blue cocktail, not in the mood to entertain yet another mindless conversation.

However, it does not seem to catch the woman eyeing her up off guard, as the grin on her face only widens. She’s still wearing her white sneakers and her black oversized basketball jersey from earlier. The number eleven and her name printed on it in bold letters… Vanjie.

There’s a playful twinkle in her eye as she brazenly checks Brooke out. Her short bob still slightly tousled after the game. Acting like she owns the place with her confident stride and brash attitude.

Of course, she technically isn’t wrong, as she is in fact the owner if the opulent penthouse they’re both currently in at the moment.

“Aren’t you supposed to be with your team, making a fool out of yourself like the rest of those idiots? Surely the star player should be the centre of attention after such a big victory?”

Brooke looks at the group of women standing at the huge pool table in the middle of the room, wearing a similar uniform to the one the tiny brunette is currently sporting. They had just won the basketball World Cup more than two hours ago, and the excitement can still clearly be felt. The booze flowing and cigarettes being handed out without a care in the world.

The women are all looking in their direction, seemingly spurring their teammate on as she continues to exhaust Brooke with her sub-par pick-up lines.

The leggy blonde however, is very much aware of the eyes roaming all over her.

She doesn’t need anyone to tell her that she looks good enough to eat in her skin tight silver dress, showing just enough cleavage without it being scandalous. She has no problem parading up and down the expensive apartment, showing off her mile long legs, the fabric around her ass just a bit too tight to be considered appropriate. She looks absolutely sinful and she knows it.

Everyone’s lusting over her, so the fact that she piqued the interest of the teams most valuable player isn’t a surprise.

“What if I’d rather keep you company?”

The smirk on her face is unbelievably smug. As if she already knows what she wants, and she’s sure she’s going to get it. She probably hasn’t ever been told no before, not with that strong body and those naughty eyes.

She’ll almost feel bad when she wipes that conceited look off her face later tonight.

“Shouldn’t you be celebrating?” Brooke asks, lighting a cigarette and putting it between her scarlet painted lips. Feeling some of her tension disappear as she takes the first drag of the night.

“Maybe… but baby, you know there are many different ways of celebration” Vanjie winks, leaning in a bit closer and resting her hand on top of Brooke’s thigh, using her lethal charms that would normally be considered irresistible in any other case.

Brooke raises an eyebrow, tentatively sipping from her drink before turning to face Vanessa.

“And what makes you think I would want to celebrate with you?” She smirks, seeing the brunettes wondering eyes rest a bit too long on the deep cut at the front of her dress.

The athlete doesn’t show any shame in being caught, letting her eyes linger over the exposed skin before smugly looking Brooke into her eyes.

A group of girls at the other side of the room are staring at Vanjie with a longing gaze, probably begging to get her attention. Brooke has no idea who even invited them. They’re star fuckers, as some would call them. They reek of desperation, and she almost feels bad for them. It’s so damn sad.

The blonde relates to the feeling of being wanted. The woman next to her getting all of the female attention she desires. She could blame it on being one of the most famous athletes in the country, but honestly, her charms alone would be enough to get every girl to fall to her knees in the blink of an eye.

Serving butch muscular fantasy that would make every lesbian swoon.

“I don’t think baby, I know” Her teeth are shining brightly at her, a vision of perfection. It’s unbelievably how she could still seem so arrogantly confident.

Brooke just laughs.

“Oh you’re one of these cocky types, aren’t you? One of those who thinks they can get any girl into bed without as much as lifting a finger?” Brooke snorts, feigning indifference as she stares at the woman with the seemingly never ending self-assured attitude.

“Babygirl, ain’t nobody talkin’ ‘bout a bed…yet, we’re just getting’ started”

Brooke smirks before standing up, spotting Detox waving at her from the other side of the room.

“Let’s see about that, shall we?” As she gives one last wink to Vanessa before turning on her six-inch stilettos, walking over to her friend on the dancefloor. Knowing that she won’t be dancing be herself for long.

—

Vanessa’s hands are roaming all over Brooke’s body, letting them slide over all of her delicious curves as she moves to the rhythm. The blonde is pressed dangerously close to her, making their bodies bump together as the music thumps through their ears.

It only took Vanessa a few minutes to join Brooke on the dancefloor. Circling her like a predator stalking it’s prey. It was like she had already claimed Brooke all for herself, not letting anyone else come near her. The various dudes surrounding the blonde had quickly disappeared, noticing the possessive warning Vanessa was sending them. Tonight was obviously not the time to mess with her.

She was on a war path.

Subtlety has flown out the window , as it’s clear that Brooke is trying to get a reaction out of Vanjie. All night, she’s been pulling her close only to push her away seconds later. She laughs at her jokes, yet completely ignores her when she tries to talk to her.

The temperature steadily rises as Brooke grinds against the muscular brunette, the alcohol not helping the lustful state they’re both in.

Vanessa’s hands grab her hips possessively, pulling her close as her hot breath could be felt on Brooke’s neck. The temperature in the room steadily rising as they grind together, getting lost in each other’s presence.

Before Vanessa realises what’s happening, she’s being pushed into a corner of room by the taller woman, a hand grabbing her neck as Brooke presses her lips against Vanessa’s in a desperate frenzy. She tastes like tequila and lipstick, and Vanessa is instantly addicted, sliding her tongue deep into the blonde’s mouth.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Brooke breaks away, breathing hotly against her neck and tugging her impossibly closer as Vanessa nods “I’m getting married next week.”

“Oh?” Vanessa muses, forcefully pushing her against the wall “Make sure to tell your fiancé they have excellent taste” she said, letting her finger trail down the side of Brooke’s face, making the other woman tremble before pressing forward and sucking her lower lip into her mouth, making her release a sinful moan.

Suddenly a hard pressure is being applied to Brooke’s core, and a helpless whine escapes her throat when she realises what exactly it is she’s feeling. Vanessa grins as she grinds down harder against Brooke’s core, the strap-on she’s packing already making the blonde rut back against it.

Vanessa let’s out a laugh at the irritated look in Brooke’s eyes as she heartlessly moves away, just out of her reach as she grabs her hand and whispers hotly into her ear.

“You know, there’s more where that came from”

—

Their escape to the master bedroom hadn’t been as subtle as they might have thought. Vanessa had guided Brooke through the sea of people with a steady hand resting on her round ass, making it abundantly clear to onlookers where they both were headed, and earning some wolf-whistles from her teammates as a result.

Before even properly entering the room, the both of them were already making out wildly against her bedroom door. Vanessa’s hands tangled in the blonde’s luscious long locks as their lips battled for dominance. There was lipstick smeared all over her face, and the smell of Brooke’s perfume was dangerously intoxicating.

She hurriedly unzips the back of Brooke’s dress, letting out a sigh of relief when it falls to the floor. Her mind filled with things she wants to do to the statuesque Amazonian woman, and her imagination continues to run wild as she gropes Brooke’s ass desperately. Press her down on the bed, pull her hair as she kissed her all over, make her cry tears of mercy as she makes her come over and over again…

But before she has a chance to act on any of her desires, she’s suddenly being thrown down onto the bed with a force greater than life itself. She looks up in surprise as Brooke suddenly sits down on top of her, grinning at her like a Cheshire cat.

“So, this is what they call a Napoleon complex, isn’t it?”

Devilishly smiling down at Vanessa, she pins her hands tightly against the sheets. Her hold strong and demanding, making Vanessa gape up at her in surprise.

“Always such a big ego, so damn proud, so _eager_” She teases, grinding down against the strap while Vanessa just stares at her, struggling to process the scandalous sight in front of her.

Suddenly the fact that neither of them had locked the door hit her. With the party still in full swing, someone could potentially walk in on them at any time.

But Brooke didn’t seem to mind, in fact, it seemed to spur her on even more.

At the realisation, a rush of arousal went through the brunette. That bitch had obviously planned this, and she was taking pride in the fact that she had the big shot athlete right where she wanted her.

How could someone who looks so angelic be such a demon?

“So adorable” Her grin only widened as she stroked down the side of Vanjie’s face, reminding Vanessa of a wolf who was about to devour its prey. High on the thought of power.

It’s a shame Vanjie wasn’t about to let her enjoy it for much longer.

“Oh Brookie, you’re so obvious”

Vanjie suddenly lurched forward, her unexpected move catching Brooke off guard as she launched an attack on the blonde’s jaw, pressing hot eager kisses against the soft skin, lingering a bit longer on the spot that made her squirm and cry out.

“You can pretend all you want, but we both know you were lookin’ at me all night”

Brooke let out an unwilling moan, a break in her tough façade. Her body shivering with need as Vanessa reached behind her back to unhook her deep red bra.

“That’s because you’re such a damn show-off” Brooke hissed through her teeth, trying to sound unaffected, yet she nearly broke as Vanessa moved to stimulate her sensitive breasts, pinching one of her nipples harshly while rubbing the other. Desire evident in her voice as she tried to conceal her sounds of pleasure.

“Oh please darlin’, you know I always let ya’ win, because it’s more fun that way-” Brooke groaned deeply at her words, arching her back “-But deep down, we both know how much you love being held down by me”

Suddenly Brooke was being flipped, pressed down roughly into the mattress with strong thighs on either side of her body. Before she even realised what was happening, she felt Vanessa’s hands holding her down while her mouth roughly attacked her chest, leaving marks all over as if to ruin her for anyone else.

She tried to tug against the iron grip, but it had no effect. Suddenly well aware that she really was at Vanessa’s mercy, the strength in the shorter woman’s limbs leaving her breathless and making her stomach flip.

Vanessa sucked a nipple into her mouth while her hands roamed over Brooke’s thighs. Avoiding the one spot she wanted her to touch most.

So that was how they were gonna play it tonight.

Suddenly a knee was being pressed against Brooke’s hot core, evicting a desperate cry from the blonde’s mouth as Vanessa mocked her, chuckling as she pinched a nipple.

“Oh baby, what’d I do to make you this soaked already?”

A whine escaped her lips as Vanessa pressed down even harder. The sudden pressure being almost unbearable as her wetness was already dripping down her thighs.

“You probably ruined those panties… what a shame, especially since they look so damn good on you”

Brooke buried her face in the crook of Vanessa’s neck, feeling her cheeks redden at the teasing tone of Vanessa’s voice. Her thighs trembling as Vanessa’s hands start caressing every flawless inch of smooth skin. Sending goose bumps up her entire body.

She’s squirming with need, subconsciously urging the brunette to move quicker, to finally get to the good part.

It’s too bad that they’re both too proud to beg.

“Please take them off Ness-”

She’s taken by surprise when her request is actually granted, her panties suddenly being pulled down by eager hands, groping and squeezing all over. The sudden impatience of it makes her laugh, Vanessa still giving into her every demand, even when she claims to be the one who’s running the show.

“Bend over, edge of the bed” Vanessa commands, ignoring Brooke’s raised eyebrow as she gets up from the bed to remove her basketball shorts.

It’s only when she pulls down her shorts, left just in her sports bra and her harness with the big purple strap attached to it, when she suddenly hears the bed dip, taking her by surprise. Before she even has the time to process what’s going on, Brooke’s crawling over to her, looking right into her eyes as she licks a slow languid stripe up the length of the silicon toy.

Vanessa’s breath hitches as Brooke presses soft teasing licks along the dildo’s shaft, smiling naughtily up at Vanessa who she lets out an involuntary whine at the sight.

She should have known that the bitch doesn’t let anyone boss her around.

Vanessa’s desperate to maintain control, even though it’s awfully hard with those piercing grey eyes staring right up at her.

A wet kiss is pressed against Vanessa’s pelvic bone, before Brooke’s tongue circles the head of the toy, never breaking eye contact as she skilfully flicks the top with her tongue.

Curses fall from Vanessa’s mouth as Brooke’s lips finally wrap around the head of the strap, sucking on it with a wicked smile on her face. She feels all the air leave her lungs as she buries her hands in Brooke’s long locks, desperate to have something to hold on to.

When she looks more clearly, she sees that Brooke has lowered one of her hands between her legs. Working herself up as she rubs her soaked pussy up and down, playing with herself at a fast pace. The sight if it too exquisite to tell her to stop as she moans around the toy.

It’s scary how quickly Brooke can make her lose control. Sometimes she doubts if she ever had it in the first place. If it’s not just all a part of the game the blonde liked to play.

To make her feel like she’s has all the power, and rip it away ruthlessly seconds later.

Brooke sets a tantalizing pace, expertly pumping the thick toy in and out of her mouth. Burying it deep into her throat like it’s second nature when Vanessa’s hips start stuttering forward on impulse, shakily trusting it into her mouth.

Brooke smirks at her involuntary reaction, picking up her pace as she wraps her hand around the part her mouth can’t reach. Eyeing Vanessa’s reaction and delighting in the reactions she can pull from the other woman.

That’s when Vanessa decides she can’t take it anymore, and hurriedly pulls away from Brooke.

“Bed, Now” she says as she jerks Brooke’s hand away from between her legs, earning herself a dirty look. The command comes out less harsh as the previous one, more frantic and rushed, like she can’t wait any longer to finally bury herself into Brooke, and judging by the lack of protest, the feeling is mutual.

She normally would be ashamed at her tone of voice, but not today, not when they both need it so badly.

“Yes, M’am” Brooke teases, giving her the illusion of control as she wiggles her ass playfully and bends over the side of the bed like Vanessa previously asked, positioning a pillow underneath her pelvis to obtain an optimal angle. Yet Vanessa can still see how flushed she really is, how her legs shake as she gets up.

She’s trying to play it cool, but Vanjie knows it’s all an act. She knows Brooke needs this just as badly as she does.

Vanessa practically runs over to the bedside cabinet, grabbing the lube before gathering a generous amount and coating the strap with it. She looks over at Brooke, bent over and squirming, practically begging her to hurry up, and she’s suddenly reminded of the unlocked door.

Her body shudders at the thought of someone walking in and catching them in this compromising position. A stranger catching them in the act, or even worse, someone she knows, one of her friends or teammates walking in on them. A pang of arousal shoots through her as her heart starts beating violently faster at the idea of someone finding the star player of the team on top of the most gorgeous woman at the party.

The thought is the last push she needs, before positioning herself in front of Brooke’s entrance, giving her side a reassuring squeeze and sliding inside, letting out a pleased sigh as she bottoms out. Brooke’s cunt easily taking her fully in one go.

Brooke wiggles her hips when she doesn’t immediately start moving, moaning brokenly as she urges her to move things along. Vanjie takes a moment to take in the sight before her, Brooke bent over, trembling all over just for her as she drips down the sheets. She’s way too stunning for her own good, she thinks before she starts moving, ramming into her at a pace that takes Brooke’s breath away.

‘This is what you wanted, Isn’t it-?” Brooke’s moving with her, as she meets her thrust for thrust, desperately chasing the feeling “That’s why you didn’t lock the door, you wanted someone to catch us, didn’t you? To see you get fucked like this?”

Brooke’s cheeks redden as she lets out a high whine, and it’s all the confirmation Vanessa needs to speed up the pace.

“Knew it, you dirty girl” She delivers a sharp spank to Brooke’s ass, receiving a loud cry as the sound echoes through the apartment, sending a shiver down her spine, even though realistically the possibility of anyone hearing them is quite small with the music playing as loudly as it is.

“Hmm… please… _so good_-“

She tightens her grip around Brooke’s waist, trying to keep her grounded as she thrusts harder, angling her body so that she’s hitting Brooke’s spot at a relentless pace.

“Oh Ness, _oh god_ Ness-“ Brooke whines, every piece of her tough exterior fading away as she grips the bedsheets underneath her fingers, deliciously clenching around the toy as Vanjie pushes in and out of her. She’s releasing the most delicious sounds, driving the shorter woman crazy with want.

Vanessa presses a soft kiss to the back of her neck, before slipping a hand between the blonde’s legs rubbing her clit in small yet fast circles, just the ways she likes it. Losing herself to the feeling as Brooke pushes back against her passionately.

“-Shit, fuck…I’m coming” Her entire body shudders as she dangles on that familiar edge. Dangerously close as her hips buck and she arches into Vanessa’s touch. It’s obvious she doesn’t need much more, just that last little push.

Vanessa smiles, rubbing her clit with renewed vigor as she kisses the back of Brooke’s neck.

“It’s okay Brookie, come for me…”

That’s all it takes for her to explode. Stars appearing behind her eyes as her cunt pulses rhythmically around Vanessa’s strap. The brunette keeps up her movements, determined to let her ride out her high for as long as possible as she strokes Brooke’s hair and whispers gentle words into her ear. All the while Brooke let’s out small sounds of pleasure as she relaxes in Vanessa’s embrace.

“You okay, baby?” She asks softly, maintaining body contact as she carefully pulls out.

“Fuck-…” Brooke groans, laughing as she slowly rolls onto her back. Still breathing heavily as she curls into Vanessa’s embrace.

Vanessa eagerly opens her arms, letting the blonde settle against her chest. Both of them completely peaceful for a few moments as they breathe in each other’s scent.

“I love it when you act mean”

Brooke lets out a laugh, giving Vanessa a dopey smile, before pressing a soft kiss against her temple.

“I can’t wait to marry you”

Brooke mutters sleepily, entangling her fingers with Vanessa’s as she presses her face deeper into her chest, closing her eyes as the exhaustion is threatening to drag her under.

“Neither can I baby”

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter of Me And You will be up soon, i just have been pretty busy with school starting again, and i also needed a tiny break from all of the angst;) I'd love to hear your feedback, and you can always find me @HouseOfHytes on tumblr


End file.
